


Undead Goes To The Beach

by starrydelights



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I HAD TO ADD A BIT OF GAY IN THERE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydelights/pseuds/starrydelights
Summary: It was a nice and sunny Saturday, and the members of Undead had planned to go to the beach.And so they did.





	

It was a nice and sunny Saturday, and the members of Undead had planned to go to the beach.

And so they did.

“Sakuma-senpai…..where will we be staying? From what I know, nobody owns a beach house.” Adonis asked his leader.  
“Well, I—“ As soon as Rei began to talk, Kaoru interrupted.  
“Dont’cha worry about that, Adonis-kun. I rented a beach houe for a couple of days, so that’s where we’ll be staying~” He told his friend.  
“I see…. Thanks for getting the house for us, Hakaze-senpai.” Adonis told Kaoru, while smiling.  
“It’s my pleasure~” Kaoru answers, and smiles back.  
After a few hours of driving, they arrived.  
They all set up their things, and chose the rooms they’d like to be in. Due to there only being 2 rooms, Kaoru and Adonis decided to share their room, leaving Koga and Rei in the other room.  
After they all set up, Kaoru got out a surfing board, and ran to the sea.  
As he placed his surfing board on the sea, he looked at the scenery in front of him. The sun was setting, and boy it looked beautiful.  
He was staring for so long, hypnotized by the beauty of everything around him, that he didn’t realize that his surfing board was slowly getting taken away by the ocean, until someone gave him a poke in the back.  
“Hakaze-senpai, your surfboard is getting washed away by the ocean.” Adonis told him.  
“Ah! Oh crap, you’re right! Thanks for telling me, Adonis-kun.” He said, as he quickly grabbed his surfboard, since it wasn’t too far away.  
As soon as Adonis started walking away, Kaoru called out to him.  
“Hey Adonis-kun?” Kaoru said.  
“Yes, Hakaze-senpai?” Adonis replied, as he turned his body to face Kaoru.  
“Do you….. want to go surfing with me? It will be fun, I promise~” Kaoru asks.  
“I would say yes, but…. I don’t know how to surf, Hakaze-senpai. And, I don’t think there’s another surfboard around here…” Adonis replies, checking if there are any surfboards around.  
“I can teach you how to surf, and we can share the surfboard~ So, wanna surf with me or not?” Kaoru says, while smiling at Adonis as he starts getting on his surfing board.  
“If we really can share…. I accept, Hakaze-senpai.” Adonis replies.  
“Well then, grab my hand so you can get on the surfboard~” Kaoru says, while extending his arm so Adonis can grab his hand.  
Adonis quickly grabbed his hand, getting on the surfboard.  
Since it seemed like the purple-haired boy was having a hard time getting on the surfboard, Kaoru used his other hand to pull him closer, just so he makes sure that he doesn’t fall down, of course.  
But, as Kaoru pulled him closer, and stared at him…… Why did he think that his friend was…. Awfully pretty?  
However, it seemed like if Kaoru was staring for a bit too long, since Adonis tapped him lightly on the shoulder and asked “Hakaze-senpai? Are you alright?” To which the blonde-haired just replied with “Oh, Yeah! I-I’m alright” and gave Adonis a tiny smile.  
“I’m glad, then.” His friend answered, smiling back.  
Kaoru could feel his cheeks get warm.  
“A-anyway, sit on the surfboard! First, were gonna kind of…. “swim around” until we catch some waves.” Kaoru says, as he stars to move his feet in order to impulse the surfboard.  
And so they began to move around.  
Kaoru could feel the breeze lightly moving his hair, and so could Adonis.  
And for some reason, Kaoru decided to turn his body to face Adonis.  
He was about to ask “Enjoying the ride, Adonis-kun?” But once again, he felt attracted to the other boy’s beauty.  
His thoughts of him changed as every second passed. From pretty looking, to beautiful, then to gorgeous, then to marvelous… and so on. He felt like if he was in a trance. He felt like he couldn’t control his movements.  
And that’s why….  
“Adonis-kun…..” Kaoru said.  
“Yes, Hakaze-senpai? Is there anything wrong?” The other boy replied.  
“You….. you’re very pretty. No, you’re gorgeous.” Kaoru said, out of a sudden.  
Adonis couldn’t believe what he heard. His heart was suddenly racing, and he couldn’t make it stop.  
He never thought he’d hear those words come out of Kaoru’s mouth.  
“Hakaze-senpai…” Adonis began.

“….You’re gorgeous too.”  
Meanwhile, Rei was peacefully sitting on a beach chair, sipping a drink that he made in the house. He was getting quite bored, due to being all alone. “Where’s Doggie?” He wondered. He did bring Leon with him, but he just couldn’t stay playing with him the whole day. Should he go get him? Or should he just wait?  
Luckily, as soon as he was thinking about all of these things, he could see the grey-haired boy get closer.  
“Oi, vampire bastard! Are just gonna sit there the whole day?” Koga said.  
Oh, he also brought Leon outside.  
“Ah, what a surprise~ Doggie is here, and with his dog too.” Rei said. “Won’t you do something with me? Swimming, perhaps?” He added.  
“Swimming? With you? Not in a million fucking years. I’ll just go swimming with Leon.” Koga replied, as he walked away.  
However, Rei somehow convinced Koga to swim with him.  
They still swum with Leon, though. The dog was having a lot of fun, and so were Rei and Koga.  
This wasn’t such a bad idea after all, Koga thought. Maybe hanging out with the vampire bastard isn’t such a bad thing?  
As they were swimming around, splashing each other and playing with the dog, Adonis and Kaoru swum by.  
“Having fun, aren’t you three?” Kaoru said.  
“Of course, of course~ I somehow convinced Doggie to swim with me, and he seems like he’s enjoying it~” The older boy replied.  
Koga was just angrily looking away, which made Rei smirk.  
“Are you two having fun though?” Rei asked.  
“As for myself, I am~ Surfing with Adonis-kun is quite fun. Are you enjoying yourself, Adonis?” Kaoru replied, as he looked at Adonis, which seemed… quite relaxed.  
“I am enjoying myself, Hakaze-senpai. Being around you is somewhat…. Relaxing.” Adonis replied, smiling a tad bit. That smile seemed to please Kaoru.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly there needs to be more adokao in the world  
> also i got lazy at the end im sorry  
> ALSO SORRY IF ITS KINDA BAD FHNDJSK


End file.
